I'll Show You Mine
by CaptainBruckner
Summary: Michael and Ben exchange stories.


The feeling of fingers running down my arm wakes me up, but I don't move. Ben draws a line from my shoulder to my hand and back again, running his hand down my back gently, trying not to disturb me. "I love you so much, Michael." He begins, whispering to no one in particular. I know that sometimes when he wakes up in the middle of the night or early in the morning and I am still asleep he talks to me. He says all of the things that are on his mind and hopes that subconsciously I hear him. I can always feel his love but this is the first time I've caught him, and I hope he doesn't discover me eavesdropping.

"You're amazing. No one in the world can love as much as you do. The way you always take care of everyone else before yourself makes me worry about you, though. Sometimes I just want to take every distraction away from you so you can take care of yourself. You're so special, Michael, there's no one more important, so please take time for yourself. Don't worry about being a superhero, you already are one." He pauses and my heart is swollen with love. I want to kiss him, to hug him, to reassure him, but for now I just listen.

"God, you're beautiful. Especially when you're asleep. You look so innocent, so angelic. It's crazy how someone who knows so much pain and suffering can still be as boyish as you. The way you look at me with those big brown eyes, so full of life, makes me want to protect you. I know you don't need to be protected; you're stronger than you'll ever know. I don't think you fully believe me when I tell you you're strong or beautiful or smart, but you are, Michael. You're not perfect, but you're perfect for me. I love everything about you: the way you can't cook to save your life, the way you take everything to heart, the way you forgive people so easily. I love your passion, your body, the way you move. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so thankful. You're more than I could ever ask for. I-" He stops talking as a tear slips out of my eye and falls to his chest. He feels the wetness and lifts my chin to see my face. When our eyes meet mine are red and puffy, full of love and joy from Ben's words, and his are wide,

shocked to find out that he had an audience for his monologue. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Ben, is-is all that true?" His hands hold my face as his thumbs wipe the tears from my face,

pulling me closer.

"Of course, baby, every word." He smiles and we kiss, melting into each other, before I pull away.

"So you really think I can't cook?" His laughter fills the room and makes my heart flutter before he rolls onto his side so we're laying parallel with ours arms bent, heads propped up on our hands.

"You're better at other things." We kiss lazily and lovingly, enjoying each other, not rushing. He gently pushes me onto my back and rests his head on my shoulder, flipping our roles from our original position. "Tell me a story."

On days like this, weekends when we have the day to ourselves, we often sit in bed and tell each other stories. Sometimes we'll talk about our childhoods, high school, coming out, our friends and family. I love hearing about his life and telling him about mine. We can never get enough of each other so each story must be extremely detailed and often they take quite a while to tell.

"About what?" My hand runs up and down his back before it settles on his hip. I am so comfortable I think I might fall asleep as he thinks about his answer, trying to decide what he wants to hear.

"Jerking off." His voice is shy and he blushes. Ben Bruckner blushes! His answer wakes me up and I'm surprised. Occasionally our stories are about sexual escapades or fantasies, but we've haven't talked about masturbation that much. Although the thought of a teenage Ben whacking off in the dark does make me hard. Maybe if I tell him a story he'll return one? Alright, I'm in.

"Like what? The first time or...?" My compliance makes Ben more confident and he smiles.

"Umm, yeah, the first time you came." He relaxes in my arms, preparing to hear my wonderful tales of self pleasure.

"Well, let me think. I guess I was... twelve?"

"Twelve! That's so young!"

"I was friends with Brian Kinney."

"Oh yeah, never mind." We laugh briefly, "Okay, keep going!"

"Alright. Well... I was in my room and I was trying to go to sleep, but my body had other plans. I remember playing with my chest a little and getting kind of freaked when my nipples got hard. But it felt good, so I didn't really care. I guess looking back it was kind of intimidating, my body doing all these weird things that felt really good but really strange at the same time. Every time I would pee I would jerk it a little, but I hadn't really done anything yet. That night, though, I just decided 'screw this, I am going to figure this thing out!' and that's what I did. I crawled under my sheets and took off my boxers. The sheets felt really good against my naked body and for a while afterward I slept naked. That only lasted a week or two though because one day I was running late to school and my mother yanked off the blankets to find me butt naked with morning wood. God, that was awful. Anyway, I really liked the feel of the sheets against me, especially against my dick, and for a while I just rubbed myself against them. I started to get kind of hard so I reached down and started touching it. I started at the base and started jerking a little. Eventually my hand wrapped around the shaft and I was pumping. On one of the strokes my finger slipped and touched the head and I gasped. It felt so good, so strange, so naughty. I loved it. I started massaging the head as I jerked and when I started getting close I kind of started to panic. I had no idea what an orgasm felt like or what was going to happen but I figured 'hey, I got this far, why stop now?' so I kept going. My back arched when my thumb went over the slit and I came. I was caught so off guard that I moaned a little and didn't have time to bite my lip or anything. I remember lying there, all sweaty and amazed, and then thinking 'shit! my sheets!' I knew my mom would give me hell if she found out so I took the sheet off the bed and folded it. The next day I did a load of laundry and snuck the sheet in. I thought I was so slick but then Uncle Vic walked in, saw me loading the washer and didn't stop laughing for ten minutes. He said the only reason a boy would wash his own sheets is if there was something I didn't want him to know. I made him promise not to tell my mother and he pinky swore, but later when I saw her she asked me how my first orgasm was. I was mortified. I guess that's life in the Novotny household, though!" When I was done rambling, I finally looked down at Ben. He was frozen, his eyes slightly darkened.

"So how was my story?" Instead of telling me in words he decided to show me, pressing his hard on to my leg as he kissed me, leaving me breathless.

"The idea of you in your bed, exploring your body. God, it was even hotter than I imagined." I smile and blush, but remembering his words from earlier I decide to trust his opinion.

"So you've already imagined it, then?" He nods and moves up a little, kissing me on the cheek. "When do you imagine it?" This time the look in Ben's eyes is playful as he realizes where this conversation is going. Yes, Mr. Bruckner, you owe me your own story.

"I fantasized about it a lot when I first met you. Actually, the day I met you I went home to jerk off to thoughts of you." He kisses down my neck as he tells me this and I can't believe it. I'm not that hot!

"No way!"

"Yes way!" He sits up and straddles my thighs, looking me directly in the eye. "Michael Novotny Bruckner you are scorching hot! I bet you've been the image in hundreds of wet dreams! Every time we go to Babylon there are at least twenty men that shoot me dirty looks for being with you. I can't really blame them. You're stunning." He leans down and kisses me, showing me that he means every word. I know he does, but I just don't see it. I mean, sure, I'm not ugly or anything but I'm no Brian Kinney. I may be cute sometimes, but Ben's the hot one in this relationship.

"And what about you, Professor?" He leans back and looks at me, puzzled. "You should hear what people say when you walk past them. The other night you were walking ahead of me near the bar and once you passed this group of guys simultaneously leaned to check out your ass. I have seen the look in your students' eyes when they ask a question. Have you ever noticed that when you walk into the gym, everyone stops working out to watch you lift? I think they might kick you out for being too big of a distraction!" I reach up and tickle his sides before bringing him down for another kiss. It becomes heated and passionate; our tongues moving against each other as he lies flush against me. Ben rubs his hard on against me and I remember my original objective. It takes every ounce of will power to push him away, but this is definitely a story I want to hear.

"Now it's your turn."

"What?" Ben looks confused and horny. His lips are red and hair messed up. I giggle slightly before answering.

"Tell me about jerking off." He smiles and nods, kissing my cheek before returning to his side.

"I knew I wasn't going to get away scot free! Okay, do you want to hear about my first time or the first night I thought about you?"

"Can I hear both?"

"Nope, just one for now." I sigh heavily and he laughs, kissing my chest and wrapping his arm tighter around me.

"Okay, umm... when you thought about me." Just thinking about Ben naked gets me hard. I don't know if I will be able to contain myself until the end, so I settle back and get ready.

"Well, let's see. I had to prepare my next lecture that night but all I could think about was you. It took me longer than usual to write the whole thing because my mind kept drifting to you. I knew I definitely wanted to see you again and I wondered how many comic books I could buy without going broke. You were so nice, so helpful, so passionate! I wanted to be your Superman. Anyway, before I went to bed I took a shower and that's where it all took place. I stripped and turned on the water. After it got warm enough I stepped in and started washing my hair. When I closed my eyes all I saw was you. I rinsed my hair and started soaping my chest. I started off just remembering how you looked in the store: your ass swaying as you led me from rack to rack of comics, your lips moving so sensually, your body standing so close to mine. Then I started to imagine that my hands were really yours. I ran them all over my body as I tried to guess what you would look like naked. I was getting really hard so I hurried up and washed the rest of my body so I could get to business. Thoughts of you naked turned into thoughts of you pleasuring yourself. I wanted to see you rubbing your dick, pinching your nipples, fingering yourself, moaning, everything. I kept thinking of your voice and what sounds you would make when you came, if you would be a screamer or not. I was massaging my head and playing with my balls when I finally came. It was so intense I actually had to lean against the wall of the shower to keep standing. If I hadn't been up all night grading papers I would have done it again once I got into bed, but I was exhausted. After that I decided that I had to see you again and before I fell asleep I had the brilliant idea to invite you as a guest speaker. When I saw you again I blushed a little because of what I had done the night before. When I finally did see you naked you far exceeded my wildest dreams." With his last sentence Ben kisses up my chest and to my neck, sucking lightly. He runs his hand down my stomach and into my boxers, finding my cock fully aroused and begging to be touched. "I see you enjoyed my story!"

"O-of cour-ourse!" My brain is scrambled as he starts rubbing me. I thrust into his hand and try to compose myself, "The image of my husband jerking off in the shower to thoughts of me, OH!" Suddenly Ben moved his hand between my legs and starts massaging the outside of my hole, silencing my moans with a deep kiss. He straddles my legs again and grabs my wrists, pinning them above my head. He tongue fucks my mouth as he grinds his cock into mine, both of us moaning into the kiss. "Ben," I manage to turn my head to the side and Ben starts licking my neck with broad strokes of his tongue, leaving no inch untouched. "Fuck me."

"No." He sits up and moves to the other side of the bed, leaving me panting, hard, and perplexed. "Touch yourself." Ohhh, so that's why he wanted a story! So he could convince me to show him the real thing. Well, two can play at this game.

"Only if you touch yourself too." He smiles at me and lies down next to me, our heads only a foot apart. He takes off his underwear and I follow suit. Our eyes meet and we both blush. Sure, we've seen each other naked too many times to count, but this is different. I suddenly feel a little vulnerable, but Ben leans over and kisses my shoulder and all worries are gone. He starts massaging his chest and I massage mine. My eyes don't leave his hands as they travel further south. I swallow and bite back a moan as he starts stroking his cock and before I realize what I'm doing I feel my own hand pulling at my dick. He leans over and retrieves the lube, taking some for himself before handing the rest to me. I cover my dick and moan as I start jerking again, running my thumb over the slit every time. A coat of sweat covers my body and I start panting. Ben's hand speeds up and his other reaches down to play with his balls. My cock has a mind of its own as it fucks my hand, and I want more. I play with my balls and massage my perineum, but that doesn't help. Ben's hips raise of the bed and I realize what I want. Reaching for the lube again I coat a few of my fingers before spreading my legs and bending my knees, teasing my own hole. Ben starts moaning louder and I force two fingers inside of myself, pretending that they are Ben's fingers.

"Oh, Ben, you're so hot!" I don't know how much longer I can last. The sensations of my fingers inside me, my fist around my cock and the sight of Ben rubbing himself are becoming too much. "Ben, please, I'm getting close!" Before I finish my sentence Ben is grabbing manically for a condom, ripping open the package and putting it on. He jumps between my legs and I have just enough time to move my hands before he lubes himself and presses into me. Both of us are a mess of moans as he goes all the way in, stretching and filling me.

"Oh god, baby, fuck me!" His thrusts are hard, deep, and frantic. The bed is slamming against the wall and I am so glad we have the house to ourselves because with the way he's groaning you'd think he was in intense pain. I rock my hips back into him and bring him down for a kiss.

"Mmm, Ben, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I throw my head back and scream as I release ribbons of cum all over my chest and stomach. My muscles tense so much that Ben can't even move and he grunts before cumming into the condom. We ride our orgasms together and even after he pulls out and throws the condom away we're still moaning quietly. He wraps the covers around our sweaty forms and pulls me into his arms. We lay together in silence for a long time, allowing our breathing to return to normal. I can hear his heart beating and it makes me sleepy. As I am about to drift into dreamland I hear and feel Ben laughing. Looking up, I find my husband giggling to himself.

"What's so funny, baby?" I rub my hand up and down his chest, hooking it over his shoulder.

"I feel like such a teenager when I'm with you. Every time you speak my heart does back flips and just seeing you makes my knees weak. Now that we've just played the ultimate game of 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours,' all we need is to get zits the night before prom and we'll be high school sweethearts." He breaks into another fit of giggles and I join him.

"Well, we have made out in a movie theatre, I do always feel like I'm in detention when I'm waiting outside your classroom, and we are still in bed and it's..." I lean over him to look at the clock, "Almost eleven." Through my giggles I kiss him on the lips before snuggling against his chest again. I love lying in his arms like this, hearing his heart beat and feeling his muscles against my skin.

"I'm going to love growing old with you."


End file.
